The Only Exception
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: It's junior year. Brittany is new to Lima. As soon as Santana sees this gorgeous blond, she has to get to know her. Will Santana get what she wants? Or will Brittany be completely disgusted?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a day that Santana Lopez would never forget. It was the eight of August, 2011. The first day of her junior year. She walks into her homeroom and quickly finds a seat in the back. She leans down to pull her notebook and pen out of her bag. That's when it happens. She looks up and sees the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was tall, very slender, and blond. Santana stared at how her tight jeans fit her and how it emphasized her curves. She had to meet this girl. But that's when the tardy bell rang. "Later," Santana thinks to herself. She is so distracted by this new girl that she doesn't hear one word the teacher says. She wants to know her name, what she's like, what music does she listen to, what are her hobbies? No. Want wasn't the right word. Santana needed to know these things.

Santana can't stop thinking about this girl. She sits through her classes just thinking of ways to get to know her. When she walked into the courtyard to sit during lunch, she sees her sitting alone on bench. Santana decides this is the perfect time to go introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. We have first period together."

The blond is startled when she looks up and sees this gorgeous Latina standing in front of her. "My name is Brittany Pierce," She says in an angelic voice.

Brittany. Santana sits across from Brittany. "I hope this isn't too forward or anything…But I was wondering if you were thinking about trying out for cheerleading this weekend. You really have like the perfect body for it."

"Umm…Thanks…I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I don't really know anyone here. I'm probably not as good as the other cheerleaders," Brittany replies.

Santana smiles, "Well, you know me now. We can go together if you want to! I'm sure you're great."

Brittany looks a little nervous, but agrees. "On one condition. You help me practice?"

"How about tonight? I'm going to Lima's Dance Hall. That's where I've been practicing."

"That sounds perfect. I'll meet you there." Brittany is starting to feel a little better about moving to Ohio.

"I'll see you tonight then," Santana says, standing to go to her locker.

Brittany watches Santana as she leaves. She definitely had her eyes set on that sexy Latina.

When Santana gets home, she goes through every article of clothing she owns. She finally settles on her short, black cheer shorts and a hot pink tank top that shows of her cleavage. Santana puts her favorite perfume on and heads to the dance hall. When she finds a room for them to practice in, she gets the music ready.

Brittany stops along the way and gets bottled water for the two of them. When she enters the dance room, she sees Santana bent over, trying to find a good song. Santana's shorts shows off her perfect ass when she bends over like that. Brittany walks over to her and hands her one of the bottles. "Let's start, shall we?"

For the next couple hours, they show each other different routines. Santana can't help but to notice Brittany's beautiful, long legs as she does her high kicks. Santana goes to switch the cd to another song. When she bends, Brittany gets distracted. She slips and falls onto her back. Santana runs over to her and props Brittany up on her legs. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Santana asks. "Uhh…Yeah….I just…Umm…Got a little distracted…" Brittany says, blushing a bit. Santana can smell Brittany's breath when she talks. She smells like strawberries. They are so close. Santana has the sudden urge to kiss her. But she fights the feeling. Brittany stares back, hoping Santana can't tell what she is thinking. "I should…yeah I should go…" Brittany says. Before Santana can object, Brittany is running out the door. "What the hell just happened?" Santana thinks.

When she gets home, Santana takes a hot shower. Once she's in bed, she replays the moment, trying to figure out what happened. Did she come on too strong? She just wanted to help. Could Brittany see that she wanted to kiss her? Santana doesn't stop thinking about it until she finally falls asleep.

The next day, Brittany isn't at school. This only worries Santana more. She thinks about the incident again. They had swapped numbers the previous day so when school got out, Santana texted Brittany: "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong last night?" She gets a response almost immediately. She's scared to open it. Santana takes a deep breath and reads: "It wasn't you. I just had a thought and kind of freaked out. It wasn't you, I promise." So maybe Santana didn't have anything to worry about. "See you in class tomorrow?" Brittany replies, "Definitely. Save me a seat ;)"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Santana is stressing on finding the right outfit. She's never wanted to impress someone like this. But there's something about Brittany. She's different. She goes through her closet until she finds her tightest pair of hip hugger jeans and a cute top.

Santana is the first person in class. She takes her seat in the back and puts her bag in the seat next to her. She gets nervous and wonders if Brittany really will be there today. Then she walks in. Brittany is wearing a purple mini-skirt, a slightly revealing white top, and beautiful heels. She looks amazing. As soon as Brittany sees Santana, her face lights up and she takes her seat.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Brittany says, looking down sheepishly.

"It's okay. Are you okay? I was just worried about you."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just felt…different. I don't know how to explain it."

Santana wonders what that means. She wishes Brittany meant she felt how she does. "You want to practice some more before tryouts?"

"I think I would like that," Brittany says with a flash of a smile.

Later on that night they meet up again. Santana is a little late this time. She walks in to find Brittany dancing. And WOW. That girl can dance!

"Wanna teach me something?" Santana asks.

Brittany is embarrassed at first. But then she realizes this is a great time to test Santana.

She grabs Santana by the waist and pulls her in front of her. Santana freezes for a second. "Is this really happening?" She thinks. "No, she's probably just teaching me a few things." The Brittany starts to guide their hips from side to side, her hands never leaving Santana's hips. Santana's shirt rides up a little and Brittany moves her hands onto Santana's skin. This is different. Santana has danced like this with guys before. But this, this is exciting. There's just something more…satisfying about it. She grinds her ass back onto Brittany. It was like their bodies were meant for each other. They fit perfectly together.

Santana turns herself around, looking into Brittany's eyes. There's something there. Is she feeling the same way? Does she have that desire burning inside her?

They continue to dance and grind to the music Brittany has put on. They completely forget about cheering. Which is completely okay with Santana. She's been wanting this since she laid eyes on Brittany and isn't about to stop it now.

When they finish all the music, Brittany smiles down at Santana. "You were great by the way," She says, winking.

Santana blushes slightly. "Thanks. You're amazing! That was just…wow!" She can't believe she just said that. She's a little embarrassed now.

"I need to get home and shower. We should do this again some time."

Oh…My…Fucking…Sweet...Lord…Jesus…Just the thought of Brittany in the shower! That is a nice thought! "Yeah…Definitely!" Santana squeaks.

Brittany hugs Santana before she leaves. Santana sinks down the wall and waits for herself to wake up. Except she doesn't. This isn't a dream. That really happened. Does Brittany feel the same way? She wants to ask her. But what if Brittany was really just dancing because Santana asked her to? Either way, she had a wonderful time. She could still feel Brittany's hands on her skin.

Santana goes home in a daze. When she gets to her room, she gets some clothes ready before taking a shower. As she's washing up, she can't help but think about Brittany's body and the way she held Santana while dancing.

When she gets out of the shower, she texts Brittany. "Hey. Just got home. Thank you for tonight. You were really great : )"

Brittany smiles at the text and replies, "Hey. Glad you had a good time. I really can't wait to do that again. I'm about to get in the shower. See you at cheer tryouts?"

"Of course : ) See you then." Santana lies down. She really needs to get some rest for tryouts. But the thought of Brittany in the shower keeps her awake, thinking of all the things she wants to do with her.

The next day, Santana gets up early to practice her routine a few more times before leaving. She meets Brittany at her house and they go together, wishing each other good luck and singing along to the radio.

After tryouts, they meet in the locker room. Brittany slowly undresses to take a shower there. "You coming, San?" Brittany says, winking.

Santana is nervous but so excited. "Sure. Just let me grab a few things." She goes to her locker to get her body wash and shampoo. When she walks in, most of the other girls are already in the showers. Brittany sticks her head out when she hears Santana walking in. "You can share mine if you don't mind."

Santana's mind races. She has to fight the urge to just run into Brittany's shower stall and take her under the hot streaming water. Santana picks up her shampoo. "Can I do that?" Brittany asks, reaching for her hand. "Umm…Sure." Santana replies, giving her the bottle.

Brittany places a little in her hands and starts to work her fingers into Santana's long, black hair. She uses her nails to massage her scalp. Santana can't hold back. She lets out a small moan. Brittany brings her hands down to Santana's hips to guide her back into the water. She continues the massaging as she rinses Santana's hair. Santana closes her eyes and gets lost in the feeling. When Brittany is sure all the shampoo is out, she reaches over to get her loofah and puts her body wash on it. It smells like strawberries, like Brittany. Brittany brings it up to Santana's shoulders and starts to slowly wash her body. She trails down Santana's back, presses her body against Santana so she can reach around her. Santana leans back into Brittany and lets out a sigh. Brittany presses closer, kissing Santana's shoulder to her neck. Santana is shocked at first. But she starts to relax. She grabs Brittany's hand and slides it down her stomach, drifting lower and lower. Brittany turns Santana around and pushes her up against the shower wall, forgetting about everyone else.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling her as close as possible. Brittany kisses her deep, her hands reaching up to cup Santana's beautiful breasts. Santana moans against Brittany's lips, sliding her hand down to Brittany's thighs. She slowly draws little patterns up her thighs, getting closer and closer. She slips her hand between Brittany's legs and just barely touches. Brittany moans against Santana's neck. Santana teases Brittany, wanting to see her fall apart. Santana pulls away, kissing Brittany's neck, her beautiful, full chest, her stomach, down to her thighs. She parts Brittany's legs a little more and slowly slides her tongue across Brittany's clit. Brittany has to lean against the wall to keep her balance. Santana stands back up, winking at Brittany. Brittany moves closer to Santana and nibbles at her ear lobe. "I want you so bad, Santana. I've wanted you since the moment you introduced yourself to me. Please, I need you," She whispers into Santana's ear.

Santana melts as she hears these words. All of a sudden she gets this sudden wave of dominance over her. She pushes Brittany back against the wall and drops to her knees. She lifts Brittany's right leg and lets it rest on her shoulder. Santana glides her tongue up her thighs, teasing Brittany a little bit more before letting her tongue slip over Brittany's dripping pussy. Brittany's hands fly down and tangle into Santana's hair. She's trying to stay still but Santana knows how to find that little button that drives her wild. Brittany has to try not to grind down onto Santana's tongue. Santana uses one hand to explore Brittany's gorgeous body. She uses her other hand to slowly slide up the inside of Brittany's thigh, circling her tight entrance.

She tightens her free hand onto Brittany's hips, gliding a finger into the taller blond. Brittany lets out a loud gasp and can't help but to grind down against Santana. She flicks her tongue faster, adding another finger. She curls them inside Brittany and feels her getting close. "Oh, fuck! Santana. Right there!" Brittany moans. Her muscles tighten around Santana as she rides out this fantastic orgasm. Brittany slides down the wall and kisses Santana passionately, letting the warm water pour over them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Santana wakes up to a text from Brittany. "Good morning beautiful : ) Guess who made it on the team? -Britt"

Santana smiles and replies with, "Well good morning to you too : ) I'm hoping you. ;) -San"

Santana gets up to wash her face when she receives Brittany's response. "YOU TOO! We should celebrate. -Britt"

"Definitely! Breadstix tonight? –San"

"Meet you there at 7. Can't wait! –Britt"

Santana smiles down at her phone. She's not really sure what this means. She's one of the hottest girls at school. She could get any guy she wanted. But they just didn't satisfy her the way Brittany does. Brittany gives her everything she needs and leaves her wanting more.

Santana decides to lie out to tan a little before getting ready. She lies out for a couple hours before taking a shower. Once again, Santana practically tears her closet apart to find the perfect outfit. She finds her favorite short, black skirt, and picks out a cute little tank top and heels. She finishes her make up with perfect timing. Santana sends a quick text to Britt. "Hey, leaving my house now. See you there.-San"

Santana gets to Breadstix a little early and finds a booth in the back so they can be alone. When she sees Brittany walk in, her jaw drops. She's wearing a slinky black dress and these black heels that show off her long legs.

Brittany smiles as she sees Santana's reaction. She slides into the booth, right next to Santana. "You look amazing!" Santana says, taking in all of the blonde's beauty. The waitress comes over, gets their drinks and takes their order. They gossip about things they have each heard at school. Throughout dinner, they talk about the upcoming weekend cheerleading conditioning program. Britt asks Santana if she wants to share a room with her, to which Santana has absolutely no objections.

They flirt and laugh while waiting for their dessert. Santana feels waves of heat come over her as Brittany rests her hand on Santana's thigh. Santana slowly leans toward Brittany, urging her to move on. Britt slowly slides her hand upwards. Brittany gasps when she reaches Santana's slit. "No panties?" Brittany smiles brightly at San. "Only for you," Santana winks back.

Santana opens her legs a little bit wider, giving Brittany more access. Brittany slides a finger over San's clit. Santana bucks her hips a little, smiling up at the beautiful blond. The waitress comes back with their chocolate covered strawberries and Santana does her best to keep a straight face. Luckily, they weren't caught.

Brittany reaches for a strawberry and brings it to Santana's lips. Santana moans as she takes a bite. "We should get these to go…" Santana says to Brittany. "I want to go to your house." Brittany can see the lust building in her eyes. She asks the waitress for a to-go –box.

The drive to Brittany's house seems to take forever. Brittany tells Santana to go up to her room and she'll be there in a minute.

Santana goes up the stairs, to Brittany's room. She's so glad that they have the house to themselves. Santana looks around, admiring the room. Brittany returns with a bottle of whipped cream. Santana loves this idea.

Brittany walks over to Santana, quickly removing her top. She pushes her onto the bed and climbs on top of Santana. Brittany leaves trails of kisses up and down her flat stomach. Santana lifts her hips so she can slide her skirt off. Brittany takes a moment to take in how sexy Santana looks. She reaches for the whipped cream and sprays two lines down her abs to her inner thighs. Brittany licks the cream from her stomach, pausing to position herself between Santana's legs. She starts at her knees and slowly licks her way up to Santana's dripping pussy. When she finishes licking all the whipped cream off, she traces Santana's lips with her tongue.

Santana moans loudly. "Fuck, Britt! I need you so bad!" Brittany holds her hips so she can keep Santana still. She uses her tongue to part Santana's lips, flicking it over her clit. "Oh, god, Britt! YES!" Santana screams. Santana whines a little as Brittany pulls back a bit. She slips back up to kiss Santana. This kiss is filled with passion and pure desire. Santana reaches down to pull Britt's dress over her head. She wraps her legs around Brittany and grinds up towards her.

Brittany sits in front of Santana, placing one leg over hers. She scoots closer, pulling Santana in for a deep kiss. Brittany lifts herself a little and grinds into Santana. San meets her every thrust. They moan vociferously. They each slide a hand down to insert a finger into the other. Moving them in a "come hither" motion, hitting that spot that makes them fall apart.

Santana climbs on top of Brittany, watching as she comes undone underneath her. She's so beautiful. Her breathing speeds up. Santana moves faster inside Brittany, making her cum all over her hand. Brittany pulls San's hand up to her mouth to lick up her cum. Santana stares, wide eyed. "You are so fucking hot," She says, kissing Brittany deep.

They lay down on Brittany's bed. Britt holds Santana as they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Comments are very welcomed. This is my first time writing alone. Any suggestions? I would love to know what you all would like to happen to these two ladies.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany is the first to wake up. She looks at the clock. It's eight in the morning. She looks over at Santana. She looks so peaceful. Brittany leans down, lightly kissing Santana's neck, down her chest, paying extra attention to her erect nipples. Santana groans in her sleep, her body slowly grinding towards Brittany.

Brittany pulls the blankets down and positions herself between Santana's legs. She leaves trails of kisses and licks up her thighs, moving closer and closer. Brittany slides her index finger over Santana's slit. Santana moans as her eye flutter open. "Mmmm, Britt, That feels so, so good!" Her hips thrust down onto Brittany's finger. She gently flicks her tongue up and down Santana's clit. Brittany trails her hands up Santana's gorgeous body, feeling as much as she can. She brings her arms underneath Santana, bringing her nails down her back, stopping to grab her firm ass. Santana moans as Brittany finds that perfect spot. Brittany licks up all Santana's sweet juices as she cums.

Brittany moves back up to lay next to the sexy Latina. Santana tries to catch her breath as she leans into Brittany, kissing her with a fiery passion. "Good morning," Brittany says, smiling.

"Well good morning to you too," Santana replies, "That was the best way to wake up."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I sure did."

"More than you could possibly know." Santana says, cuddling up with Brittany.

"Care to show me?" Brittany asks.

"Shower?" Santana suggests.

Brittany gets up to go get the water ready. Before she can turn to tell Santana the shower is ready, she's walking up behind Britt, wrapping her arms around her. San kisses her neck as Brittany leans her head to the side, giving her more access.

They step into the shower together. Brittany stands under the water, getting her hair and body wet. Santana reaches down for the strawberry scented body wash. Pouring some onto a loofah, she starts to wash Brittany. Santana starts at her neck and shoulders, moving down her back and around to her stomach and beautiful breasts. She brings the loofah back and slides it to Britt's round ass. She continues washing Britt, moving to her legs. Santana adds a little more body wash to her hands and slowly glides her hand between Brittany's long legs. Britt leans back again Santana, running her hands through her hair. She turns around and kisses Santana deeply.

Santana kisses back, moving her fingers quicker. Brittany shivers at the contact. "God, Santana! You are so fucking wonderful!" Britt moans against Santana's lips. San smiles, trailing kisses to Britt's neck. Brittany grinds her hips down on Santana's hand, leaning in closer to breath heavily in her ear.

Santana uses her free hand to slide a finger into Brittany's sweet twat. The sensation is just too much; she has to brace herself against Santana as she rides out her orgasm. Santana rinses Brittany's beautiful body and they take turns washing each other's hair.

After their shower, they get dressed and go downstairs to find something to eat. They make a fruit salad and go back to Brittany's room. They decided to enjoy each other's company and have a movie day. Santana picks out Black Swan and The Breakfast Club while Brittany looks for Finding Nemo and The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

They cuddle in Brittany's bed, until all the movies are over. Santana had to try to focus on the movies, especially the hot lesbian scene in Black Swan. She desperately wanted to just reach over and have her way with Brittany again. But it's nice to have someone to just lie with sometimes. After the movies, Santana has to go home to get ready for another week at school. She kisses Brittany goodbye and heads home.

Before laying down for bed, she sends a quick text to Brittany. "Thanks for this weekend. I had a wonder time. Wish I was still there with you.-San"

"Anytime, and thank you. It was fanfuckingtastic! Sweet dreams, beautiful. Xoxo- Brittany"

Santana thinks about Brittany as she falls asleep. The next morning, she takes a shower and gets ready for school. She and Brittany had decided to take turns picking each other up for school. Today was her turn. She finishes her hair and makeup before grabbing her keys and heading to her car.

When she pulls into Brittany's drive way, Santana texts her, letting Brittany know that she is outside. They ride to school dancing and singing along with the latest pop songs on the radio. They walk to first period holding hands. Santana and Brittany ignore the looks they get in the hallways. They don't care what other people think. They make each other feel complete and that's all they need.

But unfortunately, not everyone agrees with this. One of the homophobic teachers sees Brittany and Santana holding hands and gives them detention. This is completely unfair. But they knew it was a fight that they wouldn't win. They each go through the day just waiting for school to get out so they can get this over with.

Luckily, today's detention monitor is Mr. Schuester. Brittany and Santana take their seats. They are the only ones there. "Well, I have some errands I have to get done. Can I trust the two of you not to get into any trouble while I'm gone?" Mr. Schue asks. "Of course! We're best friends. I promise we'll be good," Santana replies.

Mr. Schuester grabs his papers and walks out, shutting the door behind him. Santana looks at Brittany and winks. This makes Brittany smile.

"So, San…What are we going to do until he gets back?" She teases.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I could go for a little school-girl-fantasy. If you are interested, that is." Santana says, getting up and walking to Britt.

Brittany is very stimulated. This has always been one of her top fantasies. "Can I be your teacher?" She replies, standing next to Santana.

Santana is very glad she chose to wear a skirt today.

Brittany sits at Mr. Schuester's desk. "Now, Santana. You know you're going to have to work harder to get your grades up. I can't just give them to you."

"But, Miss Pierce, I don't know how I can memorize all this stuff. Biology is my worst subject. Is there anything I can do to help my grades? Extra credit, maybe?" Santana replies, sitting on the desk and spreading her legs in front of Brittany.

Brittany's eyes dart between Santana's beautifully tanned thighs. "Well. There might be one way I can help you. But you couldn't tell anyone else. If I make this exception for you, absolutely no one can know. Understand?"

"Absolutely anything! I'm good with secrets. So, what did you have in mind Miss Pierce?" Santana asks flirtatiously.

"I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two about anatomy. The human body is much more interesting than biology. Especially the female body." Brittany says, gliding her fingertips over Santana's thighs.

"I would love that, Miss Pierce. I've always had that kind of curiosity. And I'd really love for you to be the one to teach me. When I'm dazing off in class, I'm thinking about you."

Brittany's eyes light up. "Oh, really now? And what exactly do you think about, Santana?"

"Well. Usually, it starts with me sitting on your desk, like I am now. You slowly rest your hands on my thighs," Santana starts, bringing Brittany's hands to her. "You tell me to lean back as you look up and down my body." She spreads her legs even father.

"You're the sexiest student I've ever had, Santana. I've wanted this since the first time you entered my classroom." Brittany says, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses up the Latina's legs.

"Oh, Miss Pierce! That feels so good!"

"Have you ever done this before?" She eyes Santana, awaiting her reply.

"Never. But I feel like I need you. Please, Miss Pierce. I want you so bad." Santana pleads.

Brittany smiles, pressing more kisses onto Santana. She trails her tongue over Santana's purple thong, slowly teasing her. "Is this what you want? Tell me what you want." Brittany says seductively.

"I want to feel your tongue against my clit. I want you to tease me until I scream. I need you to finger me until I cum. Please, Miss Pierce. I need you!" Santana begs.

Brittany lifts Santana's hips so she can slide off her thong. She slowly slips back between her legs, licking around the Latina's wanton clit.

Santana moans loudly. "More, please!"

"I'm not sure you're ready just yet," Brittany teases, circling Santana's dripping entrance with her fingertip.

"Oh, please, Miss Pierce! Fuck!"

She sucks at Santana's clit a little harder, flicking her tongue across the swollen button a couple times.

Santana can't keep still. She throws her hands into Brittany's hair. "Yes…Yes…Please fuck me, Miss Pierce!"

Brittany gently slides a finger into Santana's hot, tight pussy. Curling her finger in a "come here" motion, she licks at Santana's clit faster.

"Oh! Miss Pierce! Yes! Fuck! UuunnngghhhHh!" Santana's moans become louder.

Brittany goes faster, until the steamy Latina cums all over the desk.

Santana rides out her orgasm, bringing Brittany up to kiss her. "Fuck, Britt! That was fantastic!"

The tall blond smiles back. "We should probably clean up before Mr. Schue gets back," Brittany laughs.

They clean up and go back to their seats until Mr. Schuester comes back to dismiss them. Maybe detention isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed : ) If you have any suggestions for these two amazing lovers, please let me know. I love the feedback<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The week goes by rapidly. Santana and Brittany spend almost all of their spare time with each other from practice to just being with one another.

They have a long weekend a head of them. So, to try and relax, Santana suggests that they go out dancing Friday night. Brittany agrees immediately to any opportunity to show off a new outfit.

Brittany picks San up Friday night and they head out to Rumors, the night club a couple of towns over. Brittany had to do a little flirting with Noah Puckerman to convince him to score them a couple of fake ids. Wasn't that hard to achieve. Puckerman can't resist an alluring cheerleader.

Santana wears a very sexy black bow one shoulder dress while Brittany is wearing a short emerald green and black body con dress. They each reach into their purses to grab their ids. Before they could pull them out, the bouncer lets them in. I mean, come on, who wouldn't let these two into their club?

Brittany orders Redheaded Sluts for them before they head to the dance floor. Guys, of all shapes and sizes, hit on them all night. They politely turn them down and dance with each other all night. Avril Lavigne's What The Hell comes on and Santana grinds on the taller blond. Brittany feels someone putting their hands on her hips and thrusting behind her. She turns around to see none other than Puckerman.

"Hi gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" He says, reaching down to pull Brittany closer.

She backs away. "Puck, I'm with Santana. You know this." Brittany says curtly.

Puck smiles. "Even better. Three is more fun anyways. So what do you say?" He asks, looking at Santana.

Brittany tries to tell him that they are not interested at all. But he keeps trying. Puck has his hands all over Brittany.

Santana can't take this. She walks up to Puckerman and pierces his face with her right hand. He stumbles back, his hands flying to his face. He's pretty sure that Santana just broke his nose.

"Get the point?" She asks, grabbing Brittany before heading towards the bar for another drink. They order Devil's Punch and head back to Brittany's house.

Most of the time, they wind up at Brittany's house. Her parents tend to go out of time frequently. It's about three in the morning when they get to Brittany's room.

Santana pushes Brittany to the bed, giving her a slow strip tease. She slides her dress over her head, walking over to Brittany in her pink leopard teddy with lace trim and heels. Britt gently rests her hands on the Latina's thighs, slowly drifting upwards to cup Santana's firm ass.

Santana moans while removing Brittany's dress, revealing her teal satin sparkle corset and G-string set. She leans down, letting her lips and tongue caress Brittany from her beautiful, pulsing neck down to her soft legs, languidly moving to Brittany's throbbing, dripping clit. Santana, using her much endowed tongue, slips between Brittany's lips, instantaneously pinpointing the little button that makes her come completely undone.

Brittany screams out Santana's name as she climaxes. Santana lies down beside Britt, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck and chest while Brittany evens out her breathing.

Santana leans over to set the alarm. They have to be up in a few hours to get ready for cheer conditioning. Brittany falls asleep quickly with Santana holding her.

Seven a.m. comes way too early. Okay, so maybe going out the night before wasn't the best idea. But they had a blast, besides the Noah incident. Santana wakes Brittany and heads down to make breakfast.

Fortunately, they had already packed their bags the previous day. After taking a shower, Brittany carries their stuff to her car and they head off, singing along to the radio.

It takes about an hour to get to the camp site. They sign in and find their room. They were the first cheerleaders to arrive. Conditioning started in about three hours. Brittany and Santana decided to try and sleep off their hangovers.

Santana is the first to wake up. She's feeling a little better. She leans over to wake up Brittany. They unpack a little before heading out to start practicing.

The coaches have all the cheerleaders running drills, doing exercises, and practicing difficult cheer stunts for the next four and a half hours. All the girls are exhausted afterwards. But they have the rest of the evening to explore and relax.

Santana and Brittany head back to their room to shower. They wash up quickly and decide to take a walk.

They go eat some dinner. When they walk out of the food court, it's dark out. Brittany looks down at Santana. "I have an idea!" She says, taking the Latina's hand.

Brittany had remembered seeing a lake right outside the campus. She leads Santana there and starts to undress. Santana looks at the blond, a little confused.

"Come on, San. It'll be fun." Britt assures her before jumping into the cool water.

Santana strips and follows Brittany, gasping as she feels the water.

When she reaches Britt, Santana wraps herself around the taller girl.

Brittany holds her, stroking San's hair.

Santana leans forward, pushing Brittany and herself under the cold water. They swim and chase each other for a while, loosing track of time.

They take a moment to hold each other and watch the stars. "It's so beautiful…" Brittany whispers.

"Not as beautiful as you," Santana replies, pulling the blond closer. Brittany brings her legs around to rest at the small of the Latina's back.

Santana runs her hands up and down Brittany's back, sending shivers through Britt. "That feels good," Britt says, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and kissing her. Santana slips her hands further down, to the blonde's round ass, earning a slight moan.

Santana slides a hand to Brittany's stomach, trailing down to her wanton slit. Feeling Santana tracing little patterns on her thighs, Brittany whispers, "Please, San…More…"

She slips a finger over Brittany's clit, rubbing lightly. "Mmmm, San!" Brittany's moans become screams. "Shhhh, we'll get caught.." Santana says, in her ear. Brittany bites down, sucking at Santana's pulse point to muffle her moans. Santana pretty much has Brittany's body memorized by now, knowing just where to touch to send her over edge. She moves to that little button that makes Brittany buck her hips uncontrollably. Santana presses down harder, sending Brittany into an instant orgasm.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana's neck tighter, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I'm so glad we're here together…" Brittany says.

"Me too. I've had an amazing night…But we should probably get some rest before tomorrow…" Santana says.

They get dressed and walk back to their room, falling asleep immediately.

The next day is filled with five more hours of practice and work outs before they get to head home.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Sure. I'm so ready to crash though." Santana replied.

"Me too." Brittany yawned.

They got to Santana's house around nine. Brittany wasn't as tired as Santana, so she went to take a shower.

By the time Britt got out, Santana was sound asleep on top of her covers. She was wearing a black silk pajama set. The way the moonlight shone in the room made Santana look even hotter, if that was possible. Just looking at the sexy Latina turned Brittany on.

Brittany couldn't help it. She walked over to Santana and kneeled next to the bed. Britt gingerly ran her fingers down Santana's cheeks, to her round breasts. Santana let out a soft sigh and turned onto her back, smiling while she slept. Brittany unbuttoned the shorter girl's shirt, revealing her perky, hard nipples. As she gazed at Santana, Brittany could feel the excitement building between her thighs. She softly ran her hands over the Latina's beautiful breasts, bringing her out of her sleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry to wake you. I...I just couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful..." Brittany said quickly.

"No...Don't stop...Please..." Santana moans quietly.

Brittany cupped Santana's breast with her left hand, teasingly sucking her nipple. She tasted sweet. Britt slid her hand down the Latina's stomach, between her pants and silk panties. She could feel the wetness through Santana's panties and she gently stroked her pussy. Santana gasped, breathing more heavily.

Santana grabbed at Brittany's shirt, pulling it over her head. Santana trailed her fingers up the Blonde's thighs, lightly pushing her legs apart, and gliding over Brittany's throbbing wet pussy. Pushing her panties over to the side, Santana swiftly rubs her clit, making Brittany gasp with pleasure.

"Take off your panties...I want to see you...I need to taste you..." Santana orders.

Brittany stands up, sliding them off. Santana kneels in front of the tall blonde, running her hands up to cup her breasts. She lightly pinches the taller girl's nipples before running her hands down to Brittany's inner thighs. Santana grabs Brittany's ass, pulling her closer so she can tease that dripping clit.

Santana looked up, watching Brittany as she licked her pussy. Brittany's eyes were closed, letting out little moans as the pleasure coursed through her. Santana slides a finger into Brittany, slowly making her way to three. She starts off slow, working her way faster and harder inside of Brittany. The blonde's legs start to shake as she cums down Santana's fingers. Santana gingerly removes her fingers, sliding her tongue over Brittany's pussy, tasting her sweet, flowing juices.

Once Brittany catches her breath again, she pushes Santana down on her bed, removing her pants and soaked panties. Brittany runs her hands up Santana's thighs and over her wet, shaven pussy. Leaning closer to the Latina, Brittany takes Santana's clit into her hot mouth, sucking harshly, making Santana arch her back further than she thought possible.

Brittany pulls away, kissing and licking her way up Santana's gorgeous body. She lightly bites at Santana's nipples, causing her to moan loudly. Brittany moves down to sit in front of Santana, lining their bodies together. The blonde thrusts her pussy onto Santana's, stimulating their clits. Santana follows suit, moaning, "Harder, harder..."

Brittany's thrusts become more rough and quicker. She could feel the warm, wet burst between then and she knew that Santana had come. The girls collapse on the bed until their breathing returns to normal.

"That was amazing," Santana whispers.

Brittany nods her head in agreement, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I do mostly Klaine. Britana is a little harder for me. So reviews would be nice.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So, this chapter is short. And I'm thinking this is just going to be the last one. I'm just not really invested as I thought I would be. I enjoy writing Klaine much more. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Santana's tied to Brittany's headboard, waiting on her knees. She's been a very naughty girl and now she has to pay for her sins. She suddenly feels the slap of a hand against her firm ass.<p>

"Have you been naughty, Santana?" Brittany asks.

"Yes," Santana cries out.

Santana is spanked harder. "I…I'm sorry, Britt."

Brittany slaps her round ass once more, making her pussy drip. Then she stops.

Santana shifts her weight, trying to get more comfortable.

"Don't move!" Brittany yells, reaching around to pinch Santana's hard nipples before placing clamps on them.

Santana whines and begs to be released. She can feel herself dripping down her thighs and offers herself to Brittany.

Brittany rewards her, quickly shoving a long, thick cock inside of her. She slowly moves in and out of Santana. She moans, pushing herself back onto the toy, taking it deep.

Brittany removes it slowly before thrusting it inside once more. Santana begs to be fucked. "Please, Brittany…Fuck me…I need you…"

The blonde grinds the long toy back inside Santana. Each thrust brings the sexy Latina closer to orgasm. She feels her muscles tighten, ready to cum. But Brittany pulls back one last time.

"Please, Britt. I'm so ready for you! Please take me!" Santana whines.

Brittany drills back inside Santana, penetrating her tight pussy harder and harder. Santana screams as her muscles grip down on the member, shooting her sweet juices all over the bed.

Brittany smiles at Santana, knowing there is more to come…

Santana turned, wrapping her arms around Brittany. She placed her nose on

Britt's hair, breathing in the aroma. She smelt like strawberries.

As Santana planted a soft kiss on the blonde's shoulder, Brittany budged.

"Mmm…" she moaned.

"Good morning, baby," Santana answered.

Brittany turned and gave Santana a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue darted out and found the Latina's warm wanton tongue.

Santana spread her legs apart and straddled Brittany, grinding into her. Santana was in luxury. She started slow, savoring every moment with Brittany. Santana devoted her whole body to pleasuring the blond.

They broke away from the kiss. Santana kisses and licks her way down Brittany's luscious body. She starts at Brittany's lips, moving to her neck, her breast. No matter how many times they did this, Santana never got enough. The Latina slows at Brittany's chest, paying special attention to each of her nipples.

Santana takes one of Britt's nipples into her mouth, lightly biting. Brittany's breathing sped up as Santana pressed her thigh onto the blonde's pussy, sliding up and down.

Santana slowly continues her trail down Brittany's torso. When she reached the girl's navel, Brittany writhes beneath her. The teasing becomes too much for Brittany. "Please, San…"

The sexy Latina quickly licks her way down between Brittany's slender thighs. She kisses the blonde's thighs, sucking at the skin, sure to leave a mark later. Santana licks her way to Brittany's dripping pussy. She slowly slid her tongue into the taller girl. Brittany tangled her fingers into Santana's hair, trying to pull her closer, but Santana continued to gingerly lick at Brittany's wet clit. Brittany squirms, moaning loudly. Santana quickly slips her tongue inside the blonde. She reached up, massaging Brittany's breast as she works her tongue in and out.

Brittany couldn't take any more and came all over Santana's face. The Latina was eager to lick up her lover's sweet juices as Brittany rides out her intense orgasm.

Santana slides back up to lay next to Britt and smiles.

"That was wonderful, San…" Brittany whispers.

"I'm glad you liked it…Let's get some sleep though…" Santana replies, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love you, Santana."

"I love you too, baby." Santana says, before falling asleep.

They spend the rest of the weekend resting and doing their homework. The school week goes by in a blur. They spend Friday night at Santana's house after the big game.

Brittany stands in the middle of Santana's room. It's completely dark.

"Don't move. Close your eyes." The sexy Latina says.

Santana's voice sends shivers down Brittany's spine. She's suddenly aware of her naked body. Brittany feels Santana's eyes exploring her long, slender body. Her nipples harden instantly.

Brittany closes her eyes and waits for what seems like an eternity. She can hear her heart beating rapidly. Santana walks behind the tall blonde. She slips a blindfold over Brittany's eyes, tying it behind her head. Santana runs her fingertips down the left side of Brittany's neck, making her gasp.

Santana leans in to Brittany's ear. "I will have you my way tonight," she whispers, licking the shell of her girlfriend's ear. Brittany moans, her head falling back as Santana takes her nipple between her teeth. She sucks lightly, sending waves of shock though the taller girl.

Santana explores every inch of Brittany's body. She starts at her face, running her hands down to Brittany's neck. She moves down, cupping the girl's breasts and pinching her nipples. Santana kisses little circles on her chest.

The Latina slides her hands around, gripping Brittany's luscious ass. Her fingers slide between her cheeks and trace her tight hole.

Brittany is so wet now. She lets out a slight whimper. Santana brings her hand down Brittany's stomach, slipping to her dripping pussy. "Mmm, wet already, are we?" She says teasingly. Santana kisses Brittany's neck, her fingers sliding over the blonde's clit. Brittany gasps loudly, reaching up for Santana's neck.

Santana steps away. "No." She says in a low growl. Brittany lets out a small cry at the loss of touch.

"Go to the bed. Lie in the middle on your back." Santana orders. Brittany does as she is told. "Now the games begin." Santana whispers. She walks over, tying Brittany securely to the bed. "Lift your hips up." Santana commands, sliding a pillow underneath Brittany.

Santana pulls open Brittany's legs. She feels the juices dripping from her wanton pussy. Brittany feels as if electricity is flowing through her entire body. She can't see even an ounce of light. She tries to move but she is locked down, spread eagle and exposed. Brittany gets a chill of fear. Santana laughs, "Yes, my love. It's okay to be afraid. This is exactly where I want you." Santana climbs on top of the slender blonde. Brittany can feel Santana's lace panties on her stomach. "You will take everything I do and won't refuse."

Santana leans down to her ear as she whispers. "You can be as loud as you want. We have the house to ourselves. No one will hear your screams, baby. When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to never stop. You will **ALWAYS** want more!"

Brittany swallows loudly, nodding her head. She needs Santana now. Her body writhes beneath the hot Latina. "Please…" She begs. "My whole body aches for you. Please make me cum for you."

"I didn't tell you to speak." Santana says sharply.

Brittany struggles, trying to break free from her ties. Santana laughs at her failed attempt. "I love watching you fight it. But Brittany, you won't get out until I untie you."

Brittany lies still, not moving an inch. Santana moves, kneeling next to Brittany on the bed. She grabs her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples. Brittany moans loudly, it feels so great and she lets Santana know it. Santana grins, quickly thrusting two fingers into Brittany's dripping wet cunt. The tall blonde screams out from the sudden pleasure.

Santana leans forward, taking Brittany's nipple into her mouth. Brittany cries out as her first orgasm flows through her strongly.

"See? Giving yourself completely to me isn't so bad, now is it?" Santana chuckles, climbing to stand over her on the bed. Brittany thinks about what Santana had said. Laying there, not knowing what's next, giving complete control to Santana left her body on edge, trembling as she awaits Santana's next move.

Santana kneels over Brittany. The blonde can smell her sweet clit just inches away from her face. Brittany's mouth begins to water. She tries to be patient as she waits. But she whimpers, quietly begging Santana to continue. Then she hears it…

Brittany listens close as she hears a small buzzing noise. She gasps loudly as Santana slides the head in. She moans, wishing Santana would slam into her hard and deep. But she knows if she asks, it will be the last thing she gets.

With each stroke, Santana slides a little more in. Brittany feels the huge dildo filling her tight pussy, slowly stretching her. She groans as Santana pumps faster until she's pounding the big cock into Brittany.

Just before Brittany screams, Santana lowers herself onto Brittany's face. She uses her teeth to try to tear the lace panties that were blocking her way to that sweet cunt. Brittany groans with frustration when her attempt fails miserably.

Santana doesn't stop pounding Brittany's tight pussy. Brittany feels as if the room is spinning. All Brittany knows is that she needs to taste her girlfriend and she needs it now.

Brittany grabs a hold of the panties with her teeth, jerking her head as she hears the lace finally tearing. Santana is stunned as Brittany lifts her head, licking and sucking rapidly at Santana's clit. Santana tastes so fucking good and she just can't get enough. Brittany sucks harder as another orgasm flows through the both of them. Santana thrusts the vibrator deep into Brittany, leaving it on high.

Santana sits up as Brittany drives her tongue into the Latina's dripping pussy. She gyrates her hips over Brittany's very talented tongue. The blonde eagerly laps up the sweet juice as Santana cums.

Santana sits up and Brittany pulls at her restraints, wanting more of her sweet pussy.

"Be patient, Britt." The Latina says with her sexy ass voice. Santana pulls the vibrator out and begins her on exploration. She glides her tongue up and down Brittany's clit, making her shake uncontrollably. Santana holds Brittany's thighs still, sucking her clit into her mouth. Brittany cries out loudly, whining and whimpering as she struggles to move her hips along Santana's tongue.

Right before Brittany begins to climax, something very cold touches her thighs. Santana is sliding ice cubes up and down Brittany's inner thighs. Brittany screams out as her third orgasm hits her hard. Santana continues her trail with the ice, moving to Brittany's nipples and breasts. She pulls hard, trying to free herself from the restraints but she fails once again. Her orgasm continues, wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Brittany breathes heavily, beads of sweat covering her body as Santana climbs off the bed. She walks to the headboard, feeling the restraints. Brittany sighs, thinking this is the end. But Santana sees the restraints are still holding her tight. "Time for the finale…" She says, her voice teasing.

Brittany feels Santana lay between her legs. Brittany realizes that when Santana got off the bed, she had put on a strap on. Santana slides her fingers along Brittany's pussy. "Mmmm. Nice and wet. Are you ready, baby?" Santana asks. Instead of waiting for an answer, she plunges deep into Brittany, taking one of her nipples in her mouth.

Brittany cries out at the sudden intrusion.

"Scream for me, Brittany!" Santana says loudly. She pumps the fake cock harshly, running her hands all over the blonde. She pinches and gropes the taller girl as she feels her fourth orgasm building. Brittany screams louder and louder with each thrust.

Santana thrusts hard one last time as Brittany's orgasm explodes through her. She screams as loud as she can as she feels the pleasure flow through her.

Brittany's body falls onto the bed, lazily. "Mmm, very good, Britt." Santana says, pleased. She licks down Brittany's slit once more before getting up and untying her.

Santana lies next to Brittany, watching her girlfriend as she quickly falls asleep.


End file.
